Beware of the Chocolatier!
by TheTearsICried
Summary: Ichigo and Kashina struggle to hang onto each others feelings but when everything is spilled... everything is spilled.  LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

"Waah!" Ichigo screamed as she tousled over in her bed, only for her to land on the carpet, face first. "Ow~" She moaned, rubbing her nose. The day didn't start out good. In a rush, Ichigo brushed through her long brown hair, she had finally decided to let it loose and grow, all for that one person.

"Amano Ichigo, you're late!" Shouted her home-room teacher, he wasn't a strict one but one who liked to stick by the rules nevertheless. "S-Sorry," She sniffled, bowing her head. She still hadn't got used the high school life, even though it's been her second year already.

The day went by as usual; she barely listened in her maths lessons and made countless mistakes in physical education, adding the occasional trip down the stairs. A daily routine. But, lately something's been off. Considering Andoh and Hanabusa rarely visit her, she gets lonely frequently.

"Hey…" Whispered Johnny from beside her, they were currently in an English lesson. "I was wandering, if you and Kashino have done… that?"

Amano stared at him blankly.

"You know…"

She continued to stare.

"Have you guys done it, yet?"

The look of confusion didn't leave Ichigo's face.

"Oh for god sake, the think a couple would usually do? You know," He decided to add a wink for effect.

It didn't work.

"Seriousl! HAVE YOU GUYS HAD SEX YET?" He blew, slamming his hand on the table. Getting him pissed never was a good thing. Ever.

After being sent out of the class room, Johnny never did get his answer. But the only thing Ichigo received was a shock. One that didn't leave her till the end of the day.

"Ich…" Sex? She never thought about it before. "Ichigo?" Fair enough they've kiss (passionately) on a normal basis but sex! "Ichigo!" She didn't know if she was reading. What if Kashino was already thinking about that kind of stuff? "ICHIGO!"

"Huh, what?" Kashino's loud voice and bright blue eyes brought her back to reality. She didn't know when, but somehow she ended up in Kashino's room, with a mug of tea in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Kashino knitted his eyebrows at her. "You always zone out when your concentrating on something stupid."

"Oh, it's nothing…" She paused. "Oi! What do you mean 'stupid'!"

"Pfft…" Kashino couldn't but laugh at her pure idiotic ways.

"So, you wan'na tell me what's wrong?" Kashino chuckled, as he placed himself beside her on the bed. Since Hanabusa moved out from St Marie Academy, Kashino managed to get the room to himself and Ichigo slept over now and again, secretly of course (if the teachers found them, they would be dead), and they never did anything.

"Nothing's wrong!" She pouted, twisting her head in the opposite direction.

Kashino gave her a cold stare, "Fine then… you clearly, don't want mousse au chocolat then."

She gasped, "You demon!" It was pretty easy to get stuff out of Amano, she immediately took his bait and ate the mousse, five cups of it in fact.

"So, you wan'na spit it out?" Kashino threatened looking slightly worried over the amount of empty cups stacking up on his desk.

Ichigo's blood began to boil, and her cheeks turned crimson. "Um, well… you see, Johnny said something weird…"

"Oh, great. What has that idiot done now?"

"He hasn't really done anything just mentioned something I'm worried about."

"Ichigo, I get very impatient, hurry up!"

"Um, basically, I dun'no if you think about it, but he asked we done… um, if we had…"

"Ichigo!"

"HE ASKED IF WE HAD SEX!"

Kashino was taken back and Ichigo was embarrassed, there was a very long silence between them. It felt like years before Kashino decided to return to earth with a cough and a slightly bashful look, he was clearly trying to maintain his composure.

"Well, w-what's the big deal? Why are you worrying over what that idiot says anyway? Such an airhead." He sighed, the blush creeping.

"I know it's stupid!" Ichigo pouted. "I was just wandering…"

Hopeful wishes began to flood Kashino's mind, "Wandering what?" He asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Should we do it?"

The tea was spitted out.

"Amano Ichigo!" Kashino called out, his face now fully dyed in the colour of red. This was pure torture.

"W-What! It's not like I'm thinking of perverted stuff. It's just that were old enough now and we have been dating for a while, I just thought it was weird… and how I never thought about it. I mean you haven't thought about it either, right?" Amano looked up only to fine Kashino's fringe covering his eyes, quivering as he bit on his lip.

"What makes you think I haven't thought about!" He flicked his hair, to show her a glared. Before quickly pinning her to the wall, with his hands and lips. "I'm a guy, you know!" He muttered as his lips smashed against hers, and as he forcefully entered her mouth with his tongue.

Let's be fair, they have kissed like this far more times, yet Kashino always managed to receive a spine chilling sensation that came with kissing Ichigo. It was a hard emotion to place, but it was clear he loved (and lusted over) her, even if he never or hated to admit it. It was true.

"K-Kashino!" She gasped, her face sweat and flushed. "Stop!" She whimpered underneath him.

"Ichigo, you ugly girl, if you keep talking like that, you're only going to get the opposite. Since it's already like this, don't even think I'm going to let you go back to your room."


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo tried with all her force to push him back, but her strength was barely good enough for whisking. Let alone to be matched to a teenage boy. With a lick of her lips, Kashino asked, "Why are you pushing me back?" He gasped, the lust clearly shown on his face as he took a strand of her hair and kissed it.

"B-Because! You and I, and we, and you're, on top, and lips, and kissing, and me, no oxygen, dying and..." The swirls and confusion where clearly shown in her eyes. Poor girl, Kashino thought.

He cradled himself on top of her, "Do you not want to…?" It was an unfair question, not only because she couldn't say no, but probably because he was giving her the face where his eyes would glisten like puppies and he would frown on slightly, not like usual big grimace.

"It's not that I don't want to… it just I don't know what do it." She blushed; it was her first time after all. "Same goes for me." Kashino chuckled.

"R-Really?" He nodded in response.

And without further a due Ichigo brought herself up to start the kiss, twisting her lips with his as she entered her tongue into his mouth. It surprised Kashino in more ways than one, but exciting him just as much. They loved each other from the depths of their heart, so this was okay. This was good.

Taking over, Kashino pushed down Ichigo onto the bed, her hair tangled up beautifully in-between his fingers as his tongue played around with hers. They barely started at he had managed to get hard, then again he had been dreaming of this day for the past couple of months now. Relieving it all himself wasn't the same.

Kashino managed to free one hand to untie her bow and begin to unclip her shirt, his hands were shaking but firm nevertheless. He wasn't sure but he could feel the small lumps, that would be considered breasts, for a ten year old, only Ichigo was sixteen now. The thought made him laugh. And Ichigo noticed it.

"Kashino, you idiot, I know they're small!" She cried as she pushed him off the bed. Kashino stared up at Amano, who sat crossed legged on the bed, holding her shirt together, pouting. She was too adorable, he had to tease her.

"Come on..." He sighed as he made an attempt on claiming his place back on his bed, only she didn't allow it.

"Pervert!" That ticked him off.

"Shut up, you're lucky I want to do this with an ugly girl like you!"

And it started.

"Hey! You should be lucky someone like me wants to be with a demon 'like you'!" She quoted back.

"That's my line, you glutton!"

"I don't eat that much!" She cried.

"Enough already, I'm at my limit Ichigo." He growled under his breath as he took his rightful place on the bed, blocking Ichigo's escape.

Turning on her legs and hands she attempted (and failed) at escaping, only for Kashino to crawl over her, so her back was pushed against him (A/N: I would say doggy style, but it sounded too inappropriate for a cute scene between them. 3)

Falling back slightly, Kashino wrapped his hands around Ichigo's waist, straddling her from the back as her face began to blush a crimson red. "L-Let go!" She whimpered, all roughness disappeared.

"No," He purred in her ear, causing her to melt.

She shook her head, trying to get a grasp of reality and pull away, only his muscles beat her by her. "Don't run away from me." He murmured as he picked her down the neck, his hand creeping up her leg.

"Kashino! What's your hand doing?" She ordered, her eyes closed, completely engulfed by pleasure. "I'll show you." He chuckled and pressed the tips of his finger under her skirt and firmly placed them on her opening.

"Ah!" She jolted up, her head swinging back into his shoulder.

Immediately, she clasped her mouth, embarrassed and shocked by the sound she had just made.

"Hmm..." Ichigo shivered in fear, as she heard the smirk on Kashino's voice. "So you can make sounds like that too?" He chuckled.

With wide eyes Ichigo jolted quickly and jumped off the bed and ran across the room, jumping onto Hanabusa's old bed. "Keep away from me!" she ordered fully knowing what he would. Any chance he got to tease her, he would take it.

"Aw, come on Ichigo..." The smirk continued to play on Kashino's face, he's eyes glistening. "It's only started." The chuckle made Ichigo shiver as he undid his tie.

Hope you liked the few chapters.

Next one is the last, and there are a very high rate fo sexuality. (In other words a higly description of their sex. LOL.)

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Crap!" Ichigo shouted, as he jumped off the bed to the floor, running towards the door only to find it unlocked. "Since when was there a key on the inside!" She cried.

"Since the beginning, idiot." Kashino chuckled as he jumped off the bed, the key to freedom spinning around his index as he walked closer and closer.

"Give me it!" She demanded fierce in her voice.

"Like hell," He muttered back before placing both hands on the door, she was caught. "Enough games," He finalised before putting his lips to hers.

He was gentle at first but he eventually roughened up as he felt Ichigo give up and react to him. It was weird, the sensation of his tongue playing with hers, sent emotions to Ichigo, one's she didn't even knew existed. It was as if she was engulfed by the need to take him and scared by the mere thought he would disappear. He was always a hundred steps ahead of her, what if he left her behind?

Without another thought, the fear of the question hit her so hard she pushed Kashino back. She didn't want to, in fact she wanted to be with him now but this barrier had been restricting her for too long.

Ichigo held her mouth shut with her hands as she quivered in the corner of the door. Kashino sat there on the floor shocked beyond belief, the blush slowly increasing with his anger. "Why! Why are you always pushing me away!" He demanded as he hit his fist to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry," She sniffed. "I'm scared."

"Are you really that afraid of me?" The pain clearly showed in Kashino's expression.

"No! It's not that..."

"THEN WHAT IS IT DAMN IT!" His loud voice scared Ichigo to the point where she ended up crying into her knees.

A few moments of silence came from Kashino as he let his anger boil, guilt began to pile up as he watched the girl he loved cry over something he had no clue about. It tortured him on the inside. Without another thought Kashino got up to hold Ichigo in his hands and lay her on the bed in a sitting position.

"I'm sorry," He muttered as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry..." He continued to apologize under his breath as he kissed her tears away.

"It's not your fault! I told you, I'm just scared..."

"Of what?" He asked in a tender voice, as he held her face in-between his hands.

"That..." She hesitated. "That you might disappear. Your always so far away from me, I mean you did skip a year. Your cooking skills have been the best out of our whole close and you're aiming to be a high class patisserie. And the thought that you might leave me behind scares me to the point where I can't sleep at night." She whimpered in his arms, but her words had frozen Kashino more than before. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What are you talking about? As if I would leave you... I always thought you would be the one leaving me. Your stupid dream to chase after Henri-Sensei always annoyed the hell out of me. I honestly thought you loved him more than me. Then there's your skills in baking, your taste buds are beyond one of the greatest chefs in the world and your fast pace in learning new skills always gave me the idea that you would one days suppress me and live a life far away from my world." As stern as Kashino's voice was, Ichigo could feel his hands shaking as he lightly held her face. The thought that they both shared the same feelings warmed her heart and without realising it she arched her neck to peck Kashino on the lips once, twice and three times. "That won't happen Kashino! I love you!" Her life saving smile sent butterflies to Kashino's stomach. "And I love you too." Kashino sniggered as he pushed Ichigo backwards with a kiss. "I'll never let you go."

"Ah!" Ichigo bit on her lip as Kashino took his hand and lightly placed it on her bra. They had both managed to survive the mission as to take of their clothes now it was only up to their hormones. "Ichigo," Kashino smirked. "I've barely done anything."

"I-I know! But..." Her cheeks turned a bright red, only arousing Kashino more than he was expecting.

With that Kashino immediately set to take her bra off, only to find trouble on how to unbuckle. "Ichigo, take it off now before I rip it off." He growled impatiently. Feeling compelled to answer his orders, Ichigo did just that, holding back a moan as Kashino began to touch them.

"They're so cute." He murmured a smile on his slips as he began to kiss around her breasts, as he felt them perk up he looked up to find a blushing Ichigo biting her lips, he worried it would bleed. "Ichigo, let me hear your voice."

"No! It's embarrassing."

But Kashino ignored her and set himself a test as he brought his tongue to the tip of her breast only slightly. "AH~!" She groaned in his ear as she jolted up. Not only did this arouse Kashino the point where he didn't know if he could hide his own arousal but it also gave him the intriguing idea as to explore other places.

Kashino brought mouth back to her breasts and began sucking and licking, it was wrong but it felt too right for him to stop. The blush began to creep on his face as he held the covers, suppressing himself. As much as he wanted to he couldn't go too fast and just take her.

"K-Kashino..." Kashino brought up his head to answer Ichigo. "I feel weird," You could see her breath as she quivered, holding her breasts with one hand and the other just below her stomach, her underwear was oozing with something as she blushed hard.

"Ichigo... don't look at me like that. Your making me feels weird as well." He bit his lip as he took his hand and only slightly pressed over her underwear. "Ahhhhhhhhh... wait, no, ahhhh... stop Kashino!" She cried as she twitched under his hand.

He stared down at her with love and lust as he slowly took her underwear off; leaving her to feel so embarrassed she crossed her legs. "Don't hide from me." He growled as he took his finger and slipped into her opening. It was his first time doing this, so the sensation of her liquids around his finger felt weird but arousing at the same time, and before he knew it he had slipped in her and had his mouth sucking on her breasts as he pumped in and out of her with his fingers.

"Shit..." Kashino cussed under his breath as his own manhood began to get out of control, but he needed to control it. As hard as it was to watch Ichigo moan and groan under him, he didn't want to hurt her.

Ichigo suddenly felt something hard trembling, it took her a while to figure what it was until she looked down to find a suffering Kashino. He was at his limit. "Kashino, that's unfair." She twisted onto all fours as Kashino sat back on the wall, his boxers still on. He stared at her as her breasts hung down from her chest as she crawled over to him. Ichigo set out her hand to touch his manhood, "Ichigo, don't do it." She ignored him and pulled off his boxers on to find his bulging manhood straight up, trembling for freedom. She wasn't scared as she thought she would be, in fact Kashino looked so cute when he was suffering under the need to be touched.

"Kashino..." she smiled slightly as she took the tip of her index finger to the tip of his manhood, "Ughh...!" He groaned throwing his head backward, a drop of white liquid squeezed out. Slightly surprised by his reaction she took both her hands and wrapped it around him and began pumping up and down. "Ah... Ichigo... ah, ah, ah, more... I need more!" He cried as he held the covers in-between his fingers, but Ichigo was getting wetter by the second just by staring at him.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured. "I can't hold back anymore." He growled before throwing himself at her, for his back to arch like a bridge over her. "K-Kashino?" His expression scared her as he gently took her legs and pulled them apart, that was when Ichigo began to trembling fear. "Ichigo, tell me if you want to stop." He asked disappointed. "NO!" She held onto his arm. "I want it, I just heard it hurt." She said guilty as she turned her eyes to a different direction.

With a chuckle Kashino pressed his tongue down her throat and entered her.

Ichigo jolted at the touch, her stomach arched up to press itself against his chest. It was only until Kashino's throbbing member began to slowly go deeper and deeper that her screams began to muffle under Kashino's lips. Tears trickled down her face as she screamed into Kashino, the pain taking over her as Kashino continued to go deeper and deeper, it felt endless. It was as if something ripped within her that caused her to kick her legs up and scratch the back of Kashino.

Kashino didn't know what to do, he wanted to stop bit he couldn't, he clearly knew she was in so much pain her tears wouldn't stop flowing, it was killing him. It was unfair. He tried to distract as much as possible as he kissed her, but it didn't feel like it did anything.

With Kashino finished with his entering, Ichigo parted their lips as he she flung her head backward and moaned. They both stayed in their place, gasping for oxygen. They're faces red as crimson, as they huffed, their breaths deep.

"Ichigo?" Kashino frowned as he wiped the last of her tears. "Are you okay now?" He asked, worry covered his face like a mask.

With a deep breath Ichigo said, "Hurt more than I thought," She tried to giggle it out, as the pain began to go down. "I'm okay now, I think. So stop looking like that, this should be a happy moment." She murmured with her angelic smile.

"Um, Ichigo..."

"I said stop worrying."

"No, I mean?"

"What is it?"

"Can I move now?"

Ichigo froze under him, she didn't quite understand what he meant by 'move'. Whether to get out or go somewhere else or move into a different position, or if it was over, many thoughts ran through her head. She was too inexperienced.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The blush creeping back up to her skin.

Kashino gripped the covers under her, the need to move over took him. "Can I move inside you?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back. She didn't quite understand what he meant but she nodded, she felt she wanted it.

With a sigh of relief Kashino twisted his member inside her, ready to brace himself, but even that slightly movement sent Ichigo groaning and flinching. It slightly made Kashino feel arrogant, the fact he could make her act like that was surprisingly satisfying. Without further a due Kashino slipped out his member and crashed back into her, testing how she would react.

She reacted better than he had thought, she screamed in a high pitch voice as she arched her back whilst she grabbed onto the covers, scratching at them. He did it another two times only to be rewarded with another scream, "Kashino! Hmmmm." Her screaming out his name set another erection coming along. As he pumped in and out of her continuously, it just wasn't enough.

He wanted more and more and more. He continued to move insider her, "Ughhh... Ichigo!" He huffed as he continued to move, and orgasm coming along. "Ah!" She groaned as she realised her liquids all over him, the hot sensation only made Kashino go faster giving her another orgasm as he finally let go and let his liquids ooze out in a burst all over her. "AHHHHHHHHHH." They both groaned in unison as they continued the routine all night. Ichigo's face continued to arouse Kashino, to be the point where he couldn't stop, he wanted to hold her forever.

But by the next morning Ichigo silently woke up to find Kashino snoring slightly as he used her breasts as a pillow. The thoughts of what happened last night replayed in her head, and she felt so embarrassed to the point where she screamed, "Oh my god, Kashino your such a pervert!"

The scream woke him up suddenly, "What the hell? Ichigo, you were just as perverted so shut up." He moaned as he rubbed sleep off his eyes.

"What are you talking about!"

"You. Wanted. Me." He smirked as the covers slid down, only managing to hide his member. Ichigo's faced turned red as she covered herself with another cover.

She trembled in anger, "Kashino, I HATE YOU!"

"I love you too." He chuckled.

The End.


End file.
